Why the Winx Now Wear Uniforms
by Ella Anders
Summary: Enough was enough, after years of complaining about Alfea's students dress of choice, Griselda is thrilled when a new uniform is enforced. Naturally the students are less than thrilled at the decision and upset by the ugly uniform; especially Stella, whom decides to take matters into her own hands.


**_Why the Winx Now Wear Uniforms_**

**Summary: Enough was enough, after years of complaining about Alfea's students dress of choice, Griselda is thrilled when a new uniform is enforced. Naturally the students are less than thrilled at the decision and upset by the ugly uniform; especially Stella, whom decides to take matters into her own hands.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the authoress do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflect in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: Not even out for a day and the new Winx season six trailer has provided me with plot bunnies.**

* * *

Griselda wanted to jump up and down like a three-year-old on a sugar rush. No, she wanted to skip around, cheer _and then_ jump up and down shamelessly.

After years of forming formal complains it was finally happening, Alfea was enforcing a stick dress-code. The days of too short shorts, skin-tight jeans, midriff exposing tops and let's not forget the mini skits; their days where long gone. And Griselda could not be happier!

Starting next week all students where no longer permitted to sport their street clothing during school hours, instead they would all be wearing flat or slightly heeled black shoes, navy knee-length skirts, white button down the fount long-sleeved shirts and, if they chose, a light grey sweater over top with either their initial or 'Alfea' carefully stitched above their hearts. Knee-high socks, or leggings in matching hues where permitted as was flesh colored. Simple, clean and basic.

For some students the news of an enforced uniform was accepted rather well, welcomed even. Scholarship students had relaxed into their seats, happy that they would no longer be looked down upon for not having the money for the higher end clothing the majority of fairies had. And it wasn't just the scholarship students that where pleased, after thinking it over others realized that by having a uniform a burden was taken off their shoulders; "Now I don't have to spend so much time picking my outfits out and getting ready before class." Some had said.

Little by little, the student body, regardless of their opinions on the matter, accepted the uniform if not embraced it.

That is except for Stella and the Winx (never mind the fact they should no longer be at the college). "WHAT!" Stella screeched as she heard the news and seen for herself what this 'monstrosity of evil' looked like, her brown eyes wide as can be. "You have got to be kidding me, a uniform! And they expect me to wear…_that!_" Stella said with a acid-like tone as she pointed at the folded outfit, "What kind of evil villains would come up such a…well, evil idea? Never mind enforce it," Stella pouted as she folded her arms and pursed her lips.

Tecna looked up from her phone and simply said, "It was Griselda's idea."

Before anyone could say anything more, Stella spun on her heels, made her hands into fists walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her, muttering under her breath.

* * *

"I think I am going to give her a piece of my mind," Stella declared as she started pounding harder than necessary on the office door. After ten seconds of pounding, the door swung up revealing an annoyed Griselda.

"Yes Princess Stella, what can I help you with?" Griselda asked dryly.

"You," Stella began, shoving her index finger towards Griselda's face, "Are the one responsible for the uniforms, right?"

Griselda made a face, she had an eerie feeling where this was headed, "Yes, that is correct."

"Why." Stella demanded.

Griselda arched her brows, and folded her arms, "I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about and I don't care for your tone much."

Stella's own brows arched, her tone? This woman was committing crimes against fashion and self-expression for Dragon's sake! "Why," She re-started, "the uniforms."

"Have you seen the way you and your peers dress? It is un-acceptable, and often shows no self-respect. Here at Alfea we are not only preparing you to become fairies and use your powers, but for the real world after school. Many students, much like yourself, are royals who one say will be queens. And barring your midriffs are highly inappropriate, not to mention impractical."

"But how we dress is how we express ourselves, who we are." Stella pleaded.

"I understand that, but this is a college; not a fashion show. There is a time and place for that."

"But it's not fair," Stella began. She looked up at Griselda and came to realize there was no way she would win this. Just as she was about to admit defeat, an idea came to mind. "What if there was a way to add individuality to the uniforms?"

"Come again?"

"Miss. Griselda, I have an idea that will satisfy both of us."


End file.
